The present invention relates generally to spacecraft, and more specifically to a two-sided deployable thermal radiator system and method for use on spacecraft.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys spacecraft into geosynchronous and low earth orbits. Such spacecraft use a radiator system to dissipate heat. The radiator system transfers thermal energy to radiator panels where it is radiated into space.
A deployable radiator used to shield the primary payload radiator in a stowed position to minimize transfer orbit heater power is disclosed by Caplin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,800 and Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,890. Various configurations of deployment radiator mechanisms and schemes are also disclosed by Cullimore in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,901 and by Drolen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,969. However, a two-sided deployable thermal radiator has heretofore not been developed.
Caplin and Jones describe deployable thermal radiators that are used to shield the entire primary payload radiator in the stowed position to eliminate transfer orbit heater power. One side of the deployable radiator is covered with a thermal blanket or shield. This invention exposes both sides of the deployable thermal radiator to space, thereby increasing thermal dissipation capability.
Caplin and Jones disclose shielding one side of the deployable thermal radiators to eliminate transfer orbit heater power. By exposing both sides of the deployable thermal radiator to space, the available radiator area is doubled. The increased thermal rejection capability is approximately 50% over a one sided deployable thermal radiator of the same size.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a heat dissipating apparatus comprising a spacecraft radiator system comprising two-sided deployable thermal radiators and spacecraft heat dissipation method.